


The 150

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots written under different prompts for my tumblr followers. Main pairing is Captain Swan, with some written in the Separate Lives verse but it might include Scarlet Beauty or Liam X Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marry me

** 28\. Marry me  
** _Captain Swan_

Emma Swan stood on the kitchen, admiring the view to the sea the apartment had. Not her apartment, but _Killian’s place_.

It had been the craziest of stories.  It all started with Regina and Killian bantering about her mayor duties and she snarked at him asking if _he_ wanted to help around, to see that it was not as easy as he thought it would be. And Captain Hook was not going to pass on an opportunity to best the Evil Queen, so he _definitely_ agreed to do it.

It turned out it was his call in life. He had memorized the city regulations in no time and drove everyone insane to fulfill them. The docks were cleaned, cleared and organized in less than a week, the dwarves were forced to adhere to all safety regulations and the fire department updated their entire rescue plans.

Emma almost chocked the first time she heard him yelled _Safety first is no nonsense!_ to Grumpyin a discussion about helmets and pick axes.

Regina was baffled to say the least, but it seemed that a ruthless smirk from Captain Hook went a long way to get things accomplished, so she offered him a position within the mayor’s office, salary included. A very good salary. He had bowed and happily agreed to assist her majesty in such mundane tasks, considering she was too overwhelmed at the moment to give these issues prompt and full attention. He made it sound nonchalant and like he didn’t care, but Emma knew he secretly loved it. She’d seen him staying late at the library many times, studying regulations. Or she had found him awake in the middle of the night, reviewing a new emergency or contingency plan for different weather disasters.

With his new position, Killian felt the need to have a place of his own. And Belle had come to the rescue and offered him the apartment. Belle now owned half of the town; courtesy of the fantastic divorce lawyer Regina and Emma were able to get her in New York. So Belle leased the beautiful two stories, four- bedrooms, two- bathroom apartment to Killian for the fair and reasonable amount of 1 dollar a year, with the option of buying it for a 5 year rent price. So Killian gave her one of _those Lincoln guy paper thingies_ and procured himself a place to live. Belle herself had moved with Will to the apartment next to his and she was slowly coercing Will to help Killian around when needed.

Emma smiled again at the beautiful sunset over the sea, breathing in the peace of the room. She felt his arms circling her waist and she leaned into him, her back into his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder, his nose nuzzling her hair.

“ _Marry me_.” He whispered in her ear.

She froze at the words, caught completely by surprise. He slowly turned her around so she was facing him, his arms still around her waist. His look was peaceful and full of adoration and hope.

“This apartment, as great as it is, means nothing to me if you are not here to wake by my side each morning.” He said. “Or have breakfast with you and Henry each morning, while getting ready to go on our daily tasks.”

He smiled at her, his head tilting. “I’ve waited three hundred years for this life and I’m done waiting… _Marry me, Swan.”_

She smiled as she leaned in closer to him, whispering “ _Yes_ ” against his lips.


	2. Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…

** 17\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” **

_Captain Swan  
 Season 2 divergence (Hook did not take Aurora’s heart, he was taken prisoner by Cora the moment he got off the beanstalk)_

“Oh well, love, looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while. So why don’t you just join me here?” Killian smirked as he patted the spot on the floor next to where he was sitting, his wall against the rock wall of the cell.

Cora had taken Snow, Aurora and Mulan and had left Emma there, not before bringing in Hook tied and gagged and dropping him into the cell. For betraying her, she’d said.

And now he was sitting there, looking at her with a smirk, his eyebrows waggling at her and his hand motioning in flourish fashion for her to sit next to him.

She ignored him and continued pacing around the cell, trying to force the cell bars. She knew it was pointless, it was magic after all, but she felt the need to do something.

“Emma…” She heard him sighed. “Love, nothing will come out of you fretting like this.”

She turned around and looked at him “DON’T tell me how to feel.  We are stuck here and we have no way to get out and Cora will get to Storybrooke and I’ll never see my son…”

And Emma Swan did the most un-Emma thing and had a breakdown. Considering everything she went through the last few days, it was miracle it hadn’t happened before.

He was by her side in an instant, his arms holding her tight as his hand rubbed her back soothingly. “It’ll be ok, Swan.” He whispered to her as she tried to even her breathing.

When she finally calmed down, she looked at him, tears still on her face. “Why are you being nice to me? I left you on top of that beanstalk. I betrayed you…”

His thumb dried a tear running through her cheek and he smiled softly at her. “I wish I knew, darling.” He sighed, his eyes boring into hers. “I wish I knew…” He whispered before leaning in slowly, giving her time to back away if she wanted to. But she met him half way, her lips molding to his as his hand cradled on her hair and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her slowly, tenderly and all of the sudden, a flash of light coursed through them. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

“Love, this has gotten a lot more interesting.” He said.

“What do you mean?” She asked and he opened his eyes to look at her confused stare.

“Look around, darling.” He said smiling mischievously and she tore her eyes away from him and contemplated in awe how the bars of the cell had vanished.

“What the hell happened?” She said dazed, not even wanting to go where her mind was already going.

“Well, love, I am a _magnificent_ kisser, but even I can’t accomplish that on my own.” He chuckled, his eyes dancing with amusement.

He didn’t expect what had just happened, but he’d been alive long enough to know that you don’t run from your destiny… because it would catch up with you eventually.

It had just happened a lot faster than he’d anticipated.

She looked at him again, her mind trying to find the correct words. “Hook…” She started but he cut her off.

“Killian. You might as well start calling me by my name, love.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

“Killian-I – we- I…” She stuttered with what she wanted to say and he felt sorry for her, wanting to comfort her again. It was a strange feeling, how easily he was finding himself in tune with her, wanting to comfort her, support her, and help her.

He lifted a finger to her lips. “It’s alright darling. Priorities, Swan. We need to get out of here, find your mother, think of a way to stop Cora and get to Storybrooke as soon as possible. We should get going.”

“But…” She started.

“We’ll figure it out later. Once we are back at this Storybrooke of yours and you’ve reunited with your son; we’ll talk about this.”

He stood up and dusted off the dirt from his pants. She gave him a disbelieving stare.

“Just like that?”

“Swan, no one is as foolish as to run away from True Love. Not even a vengeful pirate like meself.”

He reached out for her, “Shall we, my love?” He asked, his hand out there, an invitation to trust him, waiting for her to take it.

She took it.


	3. YOU DID WHAT?!

** 43\. “YOU DID WHAT?!” **

_Captain Swan_

“You did WHAT?” She asked in disbelief as she took a look of the wet furry thing that was hidden under his leather jacket.

“I rescued the poor beast from a terrible storm.” Killian started, his hand carefully caressing the ball of fur that he was cradling between his chest and his leather jacket, his left forearm holding him tightly.

“It’s a kitten, Killian. Hardly a beast.” She scoffed.

“Don’t say that… he might as well grow up to be a fierce and mighty beast.” He said as he looked at the kitten and made purring sounds.

“Are you nuzzling that _thing_?” Emma asked surprised. This was definitely a side of Killian she had never seen before. “Are you planning to keep it?”

“Swan, we cannot let him out on the streets, he’s still too small to defend himself. Besides, look how fluffy he is…” Killian trailed off as he took the kitten out and showed it to her, a huge goofy green on his face. His eyes were shining with tenderness and happiness.

“Are you telling me that _Captain Hook likes fluffy cats_?” She was starting to see the irony in this.

“There is nothing wrong with enjoying the companionship of a domesticated beast, Swan. Your family seems to be very fond of birds, after all, and that Cricket has that spotted dog that accompanies him.” He said offended. “Why can’t I keep _Scoundrel_ for myself?”

And it was the name what did her. She burst into laughter as she reached out to caress the kitten and give him a kiss. 


	4. I almost lost you.

** 7\. “I almost lost you.” **

_Captain Swan_

Another battle finished, the villain defeated again and before Emma could take a deep breath and assess her status, she was already pulled into his arms.

“Easy tiger, I’m fine.” She said.

“I almost lost you, Swan. _What were you thinking?”_ His voice was hoarse with pain, emotion and anger and she could feel his body shaking against hers.

“Killian…” She started but he cut her off as he pulled away, his intense eyes boring into hers.

“You are not the only one afraid of losing people, love.” He said. “I’ve lost everyone too. I have no one left in this life. No one but _you_. If something happens to you, I won’t be able to move on, Emma. I won’t.” His eyes filled with tears.

“Killian…” She said, tearing up as well. She leaned in, her lips pressing his softly, tenderly. “You won’t lose me. I am not planning to take unnecessary risks with my life.” She looked at him, a soft smile in her face. “Not when I have _us_ to look forward to in my life.”

She caressed the scar on his cheek, her green eyes getting lost in the blue sea of his. “I love you.”


	5. You’re the only one I trust to do this.

** 24\. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” **

_Captain Swan, speculation on 4B_

“Killian...” She started as her hand went to rest on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. They were alone on his room and she was heading out of town with Regina the next day.

“Swan…” He said, his smile and comfort the strength she’d learned to live by every minute, every day.

“I need you to promise me that you’ll take care of Henry, Killian.” She stumbled on the words. “If something happens, if anything happens, if we don’t succeed, I want you to promise me you’ll take care of Henry.” She looked at him. “You’re the only one I trust to do this. You’re the only one I trust to protect him.”

“With my life.” He vowed.

“No, Killian, not with your life. With your wit and your three centuries of pirating experience.” She looked at him, trust and determination in her eyes. “I trust my parents with Henry. But they are heroes, they are rulers, they always think of the greater good.  The _right thing_. And when it comes to Henry, _I don’t care about the right thing_.” She took a deep breath. “I know there are things you’ve done you are ashamed of, but when it comes to it, I count on you _because_ of those things. I _trust_ that you’d fight dirty, do despicable things and screw everyone else in order to protect my son.”

His eyes were looking at her with raw emotion; she smiled as her hands cupped his face. “I trust you, Killian Jones, with my son. _All of you_. I trust that if needed, Captain bloody Hook will do anything and everything to save my son.”

His lips brushed hers, “I will.” He said, his voice full of promise.

And then he was kissing her like he hadn’t kissed her before, taking, claiming, branding. He broke the kiss and spoke desperately, “Swan, be careful. They will try to lure you in, love. Your power is a great temptation for them. Please be aware…”

“I’ll try, Killian. I’m trying…” She said, showing him her greatest fears, her weaknesses. Letting him in like she hadn’t done before, leaning on him to be her strength, her light.

She kissed him again, pouring herself entirely into the kiss. “Give me a reason to fight the darkness, Killian.” She said as her hands rested on his chest, slowly unbuttoning his vest.

“And if you don’t succeed?” He asked in a voice broken by passion, lust and fear.

“Give me a reason to come back.” She whispered against his lips.


	6. You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written prior to 4.13

** 38\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” **

_Scarlet Beauty_

Another day, another research, another night on her own.  Belle French sighed as she locked the Library door.  She was starting to get tired of the same old routine over and over.

Perhaps it was time to go out and have a drink. Or two.

Or _five_ , she thought as she swayed a little on her seat. Her head was fuzzy; the sounds of The Rabbit Hole were piercing her ears and she was almost sure she was not going to make the walk back home with those shoes. What happened to Lacey? She was able to hold much more liquor than this before.

Oh well, time to go home. _Alone.  Again._

She stood up and tripped the minute she started walking. She was going to hit the floor, she knew it. She closed her eyes to prepare for the fall but then she felt some strong arms catching her and pulling her fully towards a strong chest.

“Oi, careful there…” She heard a voice and looked up, dazed and confused.

She remembered him. She found him passed out on the Library once. Talk about irony…

She cleared her throat, “Umm.. thanks.” She said. “I tripped.”

“Yes, I saw…” He said resisting a chuckle. “Let me walk you home.” He offered, resisting very hard the need to hold her a little closer to him than necessary. He wasn’t sure why, but he’d seen her that night drowning one drink after the other and something had stirred in him.

“No, I’m fine, thank you…” Belle replied.

“Lass, let me help. Streets can be very slippery at night. I wouldn’t want to you to trip again…” He smiled.

She was too drunk to maneuver the streets in those heels and she knew it. She sighed. “Ok.”

He remained silent during their walk, but his arms were there to catch her each time she tripped and fall, and even when she started to doze off slightly in his arms. He looked at her with a smile once they reached her door, helped her with her key and wave her goodbye.

She wasn’t sure what all that was about, she thought as she collapsed on her bed.

He wasn’t either.

But the next morning he was waiting for her at the Library door with a takeaway coffee. “For you.” He said. And as he was about to say something else that bloody sheriff and her wanker pirate boyfriend showed up and he nodded a salutation and left, without saying another word.

He was there the next morning. And the next. And every bloody time that pirate would show up and give him mean looks and ask Belle if he was bothering her. Wanker. Belle smiled and said that he was not bothering her and she’d take the cup of coffee and thank him.

Killian approached him one morning while they were waiting for their respective coffees.

“What are you doing each morning by the library?” Killian asked in a semi threatening tone.

“Well, I’m not there for you, _mate_.” Will retorted.

“I figured that much. Listen, I’m not sure what is going in here but..” Killian started but Will cut him off.

“Well, I’m not sure either because you keep showing up. Would it kill ya to arrive ten minutes later one day, mate? Let a guy ask a lass out in peace?”

Killian looked at Will and thought about the times when he was trying to court Emma and never had the chance to get her alone. He smirked.

“Fair enough. Ten minutes. _Today_.  Make a bloody good use of them.”

“Thank you, mate.” Will said as he headed to the Library with the coffee, but Killian called after him.

“You hurt her, I’ll break your bones.” He said menacingly.

 

Belle found Will holding the cup of coffee for her. He had a calla Lilly for her too.

“Thank you.” She said as her eyes lightened up a little when she was looking at him. “Why are you doing this?” She asked.

“Well, you tripped…straight into my arms. And I noticed.” He replied. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” He gave her a goofy smile and she laughed.

“Fancy a drink with me tonight?” He finally asked. “Or another coffee?”

She smiled and thought how she’d come to look forward on seeing him with a cup of coffee each morning.  “I’d love to.” She replied. 

** **


	7. Tell me a secret

** 45\. “Tell me a secret.”  
** _Captain Swan_

“Tell me a secret, princess.” He whispered in her ear, his lips nibbling her earlobe, his breath hot on her neck.

He’d walked her home as every other night and they were enjoying a quiet moment of their own. He had her cornered against the building wall, in a secluded spot, away from prying eyes. His body was pressed to hers, connecting in all the correct places. The temperature around them had increased to insanely warm, despite the cold autumn. His hook rested on her hip, pressing her closer to him. His right hand rested on her hair, pulling her into a searing kiss.

“A secret?” She asked breathless.

“Yes, tell me something you haven’t told anyone, love.” He said teasingly, playfully.

It was hard to remember he was thee hundred years old when he behaved in such a playful manner. It was like he was kissing someone for the first time, all that eagerness and nervousness and that dizzy, intoxicated spiraling feeling.

“Mhmmm…” She almost moaned as he pressed lingered kisses on her neck… “I think I’m in love with you…” She blurted out without even thinking.

He froze for a second. Just a second. And then he had regroup again ( _pirate_ , after all) and he was looking at her with a devilish smirk.

“You _think_? Darling, it seems even _I_ know your secrets better than you.” He looked at her with playful eyes and a goofy grin. “I can tell you...” He whispered against her lips. “You.” Kiss. “Do”. Another kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “Me”. A long, searing kiss.

“Is that so?” She asked when she was able to find her voice again.

“I told you before, lass. I know you better than yourself.”


	8. Is there a reason why you are naked in my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This combines 2 prompts: 6. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” and 15. “So, I found this waterfall…”

** 6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” and  15. “So, I found this waterfall…” **

_Captain Swan, Enchanted Forest AU_

“Excuse me, princess. Is there a reason why you’re naked in my bed?” Captain Hook asked, his pants already tightening in a certain area at the sight of Emma, the Swan Princess, naked on the bed of his cabin.

“I got tired of waiting for you to come to my bed, Captain. So I came to yours…” She purred at him.

“I’ve been hardly in port for less than 24 hours, your highness. Were you _that_ desperate? You could have attended to your needs while waiting for me to pay you a visit.” He smirked devilishly at her while he removed his coast, boots and vest.

“I’ve been doing that for the past few months, Hook. I’m craving something a little more _substantial_.” She raised her eyebrows mischievously at him.

She was going to be the death of him, he’d always known that.

“Really?” He said as he approached the bed slowly, taking in the sight in front of him. No matter how many times he’d seen it, he never got tired of her beauty. “There were no guards that could keep you entertained? Or some of the princes I hear you are going to marry, love?” He said as he slowly sat on the bed, his hand caressing her leg and reaching her thigh.

She shivered at the contact. “Yes, I’m sure the bar wenches also kept you entertained…” She replied back, her hand covering his, her fingers intertwining with his.

He leaned in, his body hovering over hers.  “There were no wenches, you know that.” He said, his tone changing from tease to utter devotion.

“There were no guards and no princes. You know that too.” She replied, adoration in her voice.

“I’ve missed you, Emma.” He said, his nose nuzzling against hers in a tender gesture.

“I’ve missed you too, Killian.” She said as she kissed him softly, her hands tangling in his hair, pulling him closer, enjoying the elated feeling of being finally in his arms.

“Do you have to get back soon?” He asked, placing lingering kisses on her throat.

“They left for the summer castle on a hunting trip; we have a few days…” She said.

“Good.” He replied before capturing her lips again and proceeding to renew his devotion for her.

He was _hers_. He’d always been hers. From the moment Lieutenant Killian Jones, from King George’s Royal Navy, had set foot on the castle in a diplomatic mission with his brother Liam and saw her, he was completely hers. He had fallen in love with her the moment her green eyes looked directly at him and she smiled.

That had been seven years ago. Today, after a fatal trip to Neverland where he lost his brother and his hand, being betrayed by his king and becoming a ruthless pirate with a reputation for bloodlust and unforgiving, he was still hers.

She’d always been _his_. From the moment the Swan Princess laid eyes on the shy Lieutenant, from the moment he took her hand on his and placed a lingering, chaste kiss, she knew she loved him. And the stolen moments they had during his diplomatic mission were a confirmation of that.

They professed their love to one another the night before he left to Neverland, and she knew from the moment she’d slept with him that she would never belong to anyone else.

It didn’t matter to her when the stories of his betrayal to his kingdom reached her, the stories about an unmerciful, ruthless pirate.

She waited. She waited until one night he came to her, risking all the guards in the palace just to see her. He cried in her arms for the loss of his brother, for the betrayal of a corrupt king, for the loss of his honor and his kingdom. And she held him, whispering comforting words in his ears, holding him against her, making sure he knew he was not alone, that he was still loved by someone. That he was still loved by her. And the pirate vowed his love to the princess one more time, the one thing he had left in the world.

It had been seven years of secret encounters and stolen moments.  Of nights spent on his cabin, with his crew out for the night, or in her chambers, escaping before dawn. But they had never faltered.

Late that night, he held her in his arms. “You do believe me when I tell you there were no wenches, right?” He asked as he lifted her chin so she could meet his blue eyes, “You are the only one, Emma. You were my first, you are my one, you’ll be my last, love.”

“As are you…” She replied kissing him softly. “I just wish we could have more than this. I miss you when you are gone, Killian.”

He sighed, “I know, love. But if you marrying a plain lieutenant was already a long chance, you dallying with a pirate is unthinkable. As much as your father tolerates me now, and it’s only because I’m his double agent and informant, he’d never allow this.” He pulled her tighter to him, determined to enjoy the moment they had. “You have to be careful, love. George was never fond of your father and I’m afraid he’d make a move against your kingdom eventually. I’ve already warned your father;  that was the reason why I was not by your side the moment I made port. I had to go meet him.” He looked at her. “Turbulent times are coming our way, princess. And I might not be able to be here all the time to protect you. You have to be careful.”

“I will.” She said, her hand caressing his cheek.

“Promise me, Emma.”

“I promise, Killian.”

He leaned in to capture her lips in another kiss, ready to make the night count.

Early in the morning, he finally convinced her to leave the cabin.

“Princess, I’m hardly at dry land. And while I love the sea, I have the need to feel firm land against my feet from time to time.” He smiled as he embraced her tightly, placing a lock of hair behind her ear. “While coming back from one of my meetings with your father I found this beautiful waterfall. It’s not far from here. Come with me?” He pleaded placing kisses on her neck.

She let him do a little more convincing before finally agreeing.

It was liberating, she had to recognize that. Dressed in plain clothes, a burlap sack with a few things and trekking the forest, her hand holding his. It was so commoner, so normal. They’d never had that in all the years they’d been together.

He was right, the waterfall was beautiful; and so was the lazy afternoon spent sitting in his arms, eating, whispering nonsenses to each other, kissing.

She sighed deeply at one moment, bringing him out of the daze he was in, “We should be getting back.” She said. “It’s quite a walk back to the Jolly.”

“There’s a cottage not far away.” He said as he brought her to his arms again. “We can stay there for the night.”

“Killian, we most certainly can’t!” She said. “What if the owner comes and finds us? I cannot risk you being imprisoned…” She started fretting but he put his finger to her lips, kissing her temple.

“It’s mine, princess. I acquired it the last time I was here…. I thought it might come in handy to have a place for… you know... _us_.” He said as he trailed kisses to her cheek. “I get tired of sneaking out of your chambers and miss waking up with you, love.”

She smiled and kissed him slowly, lazily.

It was a beautiful cottage. Small but clean, homely and very much everything they needed to spend a few blissful days together.

But their time together always came to an end, and she laid in his arms that last night, whispering to him.

“I could run away with you…” She offered.

“It’s too dangerous… I’m already a target, love.” He sighed. “If you were to be on my ship with me and George finds out, he can go after your family, he can come after us. Not to mention, your father’s army will also come after us.” He looked at her. “You’re the heiress to the throne, Emma. The Swan Princess. I can’t keep you from your destiny.”

She smiled sadly… “I don’t care about my destiny. I care about being with you.”

He kissed her slowly, his lips molding into hers, his heart beating faster just by being with her. “I know… we just have to wait and take what we can, love.” He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. “We might not be able to say it to the world, but we are together. To you I vow my love, my fidelity, my allegiance. _To you and only you_.” He spoke the words passionately, solemnly, his vows to her renewed each time he’d seen her.

“And to you I vow my love, my fidelity, my allegiance. _To you and only you_.” She replied fervently.

She reached for his hand and she slowly took off his rings. She removed the ring she had on her middle finger, a thick engraved silver band with a blue stone.

“It used to belong to James.” She said.

“Aye, the dissolute uncle.” He smirked and she looked at him scornfully.

“I love this ring; it reminded me of the color of your eyes…” She said as she slowly slid it on his ring finger. “Take it.” She whispered. “I know we cannot say it to the world, but I’m done pretending that you don’t belong to me…”

“I do.” He vowed kissing her.

He pulled away as he reached for his own rings, retrieving the engraved band with a ruby stone. “It was my family’s.” He said. “Liam used to have it and I took it after he died. It’s one of the last memories I have of him. I want you to have it… you’re my family, Emma. My love, my everything. I’m done pretending you don’t belong to me.” He said.

“I do”. She vowed kissing him.

She was there by the port to see him off, tears running on her face.

And then King George took her parents prisoners and she was able to barely escape. She put her younger brother in safety hiding, but she refused to stay with Red in a hidden spot. She headed to the cottage and waited.

The moment Killian heard the news; he turned his ship back faster than humanly possible, and reached port in record time. He wasted no time, didn’t hesitate for a second and headed to the cottage to find her.

And everyone witnessed in awe as the Swan Princess gave Captain Hook control of the remainders of their kingdom’s army and navy and boarded the Jolly Roger with him, determined to rescue her parents.

Captain Hook wasted no time in explaining to anyone why he was holding the Swan Princes by his side, why he was grabbing her hand as if he had every right to do it, why he escorted her to his cabin and placed his hand on her lower back. He didn’t even flinch at the massive gasps when they saw him reaching out and embrace her, kissing her temple. He didn’t care. He had one mission in life, and it was ensuring her safety and rescuing her parents.

And he did. He commanded the ships with ruthless accuracy. And he fought dirty. He didn’t care about honor, not when her family was at stake.

When King David and Queen Snow were finally safe and sound, reunited with their son and their daughter, Emma felt it was time. She looked at them with tears in her eyes, but a peaceful determination. She resigned her claim to the throne. She resigned her status. She only asked to retain the title of Swan Princess, but from now on, she refused to live a life without Killian Jones by her side. She’d waited eight years for this moment and she was done waiting.

Killian stood by her side, holding her hand and willing to protect her, to yield her from everything. He was done waiting as well. He was done pretending he didn’t love Emma more than anything in this world or any other.

And Killian Jones lived the remainder of his life with the Swan Princess by his side, blissfully happy with their children in that little cottage nearby the waterfall.


	9. Wanna dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the same verse as Chapter 2 - “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

** 37\. “Wanna dance?” **

_Captain Swan, Season 2 divergence. This takes place in the same verse as #_ [ _17\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”_ ](http://lenfaz.tumblr.com/post/113007535032/looks-like-well-be-trapped-for-a-while)

She looked around to all the people gathering around in the backyard, drinking, talking, and dancing. Her parents had decided to renew their vows and they have invited the entire ~~kingdom~~ town to celebrate.

There they were, the symbol of True Love, in the middle of the dance floor, enraptured with each other.

“Enjoying the celebration, Swan?” She heard his voice next to her and she turned around to meet his blue eyes looking teasingly at her. She tore her eyes away from him and her breath caught on her throat as she took in his entire view.

He was wearing a clean black suit with a pristine white shirt and a black tie. He looked devastating. She had seen him in modern clothes before, as he’d taken quite a liking on them, but never in a suit.

She was barely aware that her jaw was slightly dropping until she heard the smirk in his voice. “Some might say _devilishly handsome_ , don’t you think?”

She rolled her eyes at him and he took one long, lasting look at her. She had a green tight dress that made her look even more stunning than she already was. Gods, he loved the clothing in this realm.

“You look stunning, Swan.” He said awestruck and she smiled at him.

It had been an interesting couple of weeks after they came back from the Enchanted Forest, the events that occurred in there still lingering between them. But he had kept his promise: he made sure she was safe and sound with her son and he bowed at her, telling her that they’d talk when she felt ready. And he had left their apartment. Granted, her father was giving him a very nasty look. 

Something made Emma go after him. She wasn’t ready to face anything, but she didn’t want him to stray alone and lost in this new world. She awkwardly gave him directions to Granny’s and asked him to meet her for a cup of coffee within a few days’ time.

Ruby had taken him under her wing: she’d fetched him a room at the inn, got him new clothes, helped him with the basics of the new world and even suggested a few occupations he might look into it. This meant he mainly own black clothes and _very_ fitted jeans, but Emma could recognize it was a look that suited him.

When they met for coffee, she tried to discourage him. She _tried_. But his smile had been so sincere and he had paid so much attention to her every word that she found herself talking to him about things. Nothing major, nothing important: just daily stupid things from her life that he seemed to listen as if they were the most important thing in the world.

She wasn’t ready for anything else and he didn’t push. He could recognize a wounded soul when he met one, so he just sat there and listened. He had all the time in the world after all.

He knew a confrontation with the Dark One was inevitable, but he was not looking openly for it either. And it happened a week after he’d arrived, when he was sharing a walk in the docks with Emma and they ran into the Crocodile and the petite brunette he remembered from the Queen’s castle.

Emma felt him stiffen next to her and she mustered all the strength she had to stand up for him. She informed Gold that Killian (she stressed his name) had decided to reside in Storybrooke and she hoped that we could all behave like civil, law-abiding citizens. Gold had merely nodded and Belle had welcomed Killian to town.

And that was where they were now. Coffee talks and dock walks and she had told him more things she’d ever remember telling anyone. But that was as far as they’ve gotten.

He looked at the dance floor “Tell me, darling, this is how people dance in this realm?” He asked.

She nodded. “Why?”

“It’s quite interesting.” He said as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “And a lot _closer_ than the waltzes I’m used to.”

He put his hand out and looked at her. “Care to dance, milady?” He asked, a promise of both hope and mischief in his blue eyes.

She took his hand and let him escort her to the dance floor. He pulled her tight against him, his arms circling her waist while she crossed her arms behind her neck.

“So… am I doing this right?” He asked as he slowly moved them along the dance floor.

“Very good.” She replied as she moved a little closer to him. She wasn’t even conscious of it, her body was in tune with his and it _just happened_.

He pressed her even tighter against him, her head rested on his shoulder and she sighed deeply, closing her eyes, her hand caressing his hair at the nape on his neck. She could feel her entire body coming alive just by being close to him. She could tell he was feeling it too.

“What are we going to do, Killian?” She whispered.

He sighed and buried his nose in her air, breathing her in, and then he lowered his head until his lips were on her ear. “Whatever you want us to do, Emma. At the pace you want us to do it.”

“Just like that?” She asked again, as she did on the cave.

“I’ll follow your lead, love. I know how _I_ feel, I know how we are _supposed_ to feel, but I am willing to wait until you are sure about how _you_ feel.” He said. “I have all the time in world…”

He pulled away a little to give her a sincere smile, his piercing blue eyes looking happily at her. “As long as you promise we get to dance like this from time to time, I’ll be fine, Swan.” He smirked. “Just take your chance with me when you are ready.”

He spoke the last words inches away from her face, letting her make the last decision.

She didn’t hesitate as she closed the space between them and captured his lips with hers. His hand was in her hair in a second, pulling her even closer to him

It was even better than she remembered. It was like reaching home.

He pulled away and looked marveled at her.

“I think I’m ready.” She replied shyly and he smiled at her.

“About time.” He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.


	10. No one needs to know

** 47\. “No one needs to know.” **

_Captain Swan, season 2 divergence_

“This is wrong.” She gasped as her hands ran through his back, feeling his muscles under the fabric of his black shirt. His vest had already been discarded and laid on the floor of the room he’d gotten at Granny’s.  He had her pressed against the door, his body connecting with her in all the right places, his hips pressing against hers in a deliciously aching way.

“Feels quite right to me.” He whispered against her ear, his tongue licking her earlobe before biting it lightly with his teeth and starting moving down, trailing kisses to her neck and collarbone. She moaned softly and he stopped his kissing to look at her with a smug smirk on his face. “And it seems it feels quite right for you as well, Swan.” He brushed his lips against hers, before diving to kiss her properly, unabashedly, pressing his hips even closer to hers.

He hadn’t felt like this in centuries. It wasn’t just _lust,_ it was want, need, _desire_. She was intoxicating: her scent, her hair, the texture of her skin. He needed to feel her, taste her, smell her. _Have her_.

“Swan…” His voice was rough from need, and it made her entire body feel on fire. “Swan, I _want_ you, princess, like I haven’t wanted _anyone_ in centuries. I want to map your entire body, love, find every spot that makes you moan, I want to drive you insane with my touch and then watch you fall down wildly in my arms.” He trailed kisses along her jaw, his hand fondling her breasts through her shirt, pressing his need against her, making her gasp.

Her hips ground against his and he groaned. She did it again, and again, elated and aroused by the sounds he was making. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

“Love, if you want to stop, _now_ is the time.” He offered, his blue eyes looking at her with crystal passion. He looked wrecked as his raspy voice spoke, his eyes never leaving hers. He wanted to make sure she’d see he wasn’t lying. “Just know one thing, Emma. There is nothing I want more at this moment than _you_. _Nothing_.”

_Not even my revenge._

Her hand caressed his cheek in a softly, tender manner. He leaned on her touch, sighing. “No one needs to know, love. It can be our little secret.” He said almost tenderly as his hand caressed her thigh. “I’m wretchedly infatuated with you, Emma.” He confessed.

He pressed his lips softly against hers, kissing her slowly before looking at her one more time: “What do you say, love?” He asked, his voice broken with need.

She pulled him towards hers in a long, searing kiss. “ _Show me, Captain_.”

He lifted her up, her legs tangling around his waist as he started to kiss her one more time and walked them to the bed.

He mapped her entire body that night, thoroughly, endlessly. He watched her lose herself in him and he watched her fall down wildly in his arms, taking him along for the ride. As he tried to catch his breath, his hand caressing her thigh, his lips pressing soft kisses on her shoulder blade, he knew one thing for certain.

_He would never again want anything more than her._


	11. I can’t believe you talked me into this.

** 25\. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” **

_Captain Swan, season 2 divergence (this can be read in the same universe as #47.No one needs to know)_

“I can’t believe you talked into this… _again_.” Emma gasped the last word because his hand had found that spot that always left her moaning and gasping and bucking against his hand.

“It didn’t require much convincing, _princess_.” Hook replied as he kissed down her neck and bit playfully on her shoulder.

Somehow, he’d managed to get her to come back with him to his ship and into his cabin, where he had proceeded to undress her under all the innuendos and pretenses available. And here she was now, in his bed, in that magnificent attire they’d call undergarments in this realm; a truly beautiful creation of red lace that matched the top and the bottom. He almost didn’t want to remove them because they looked so stunning against her pale, soft skin.

He looked at her from under his long eyelashes, a playful smirk on his face. “We can always stop, love. I won’t continue if you are so repulsed to the idea.” He said as his hand caressed her breast over the lace, playfully playing with her nipple.

She bit back a moan as her back arched to him and he chuckled. “Do you _really_ want me to stop, Emma?” He asked softly, his hand moving to caress her cheek as he pulled her in a long, searing kiss that left him breathless.

She quickly grabbed him and flipped them over so he was on his back and she was straddling him, the lace of her underwear creating the most delicious friction he’d felt in centuries against the front of his leather pants. She looked like a goddess in red lace, her long blonde hair caressing his chest.  And something awoke in him, something he hadn’t felt in centuries. Something he never thought he’d feel again.

She ran her hands through his chest and he gasped at her touch, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. She lowered her face to his, licking his earlobe. “What’s the matter, Captain?” She teased at him.

“Nothing, Swan.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Just… _come here_.” He said as he pulled her into a tender, soft, _caring_ kiss that threw her off guard. She froze for a second, but his lips moved softly against hers, insistently, and she felt the need to respond in the same way as her hands caressed his face and she slowed down her movements and her kisses.

His arms hugged her tightly, pulling her flush against his chest, his hand running back and forth through her back, slowly caressing her. Her hands left his face to caress his shoulders. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his, breathing slowly.

“Swan…” He said, risking a glance at her, his blue eyes conveying all his mixed feelings: lust, want, adoration, admiration, care. “I-I just…” He started but she cut him off as she pressed her lips softly to his, before looking at him with confused green eyes that were mirroring his feelings. “ _I know_.” She whispered. “ _Me too_.”

He hugged her tighter against his chest, his lips finding hers again in a complete different kiss.

Soft, tender, full of promise. _Loving_. 


	12. The Beanstalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rated M

“Here’s the plan” He says in his raspy voice and thick accent while wrapping a scarf to her hand. “We wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are…” He keeps talking and all she can think of is that she’s never seen anyone with such a perfect jawline. _What the fuck is wrong with her?_ She needs to focus.

“That’s where the compass lies…” He says before looking into her eyes as his mouth goes to the scarf and _oh my fucking god he’s tying the scarf with his mouth_. He’s tying that scarf with his fucking mouth while looking at her with those blue eyes underneath those long eyelashes. He’s staring at her like he wants to have his mouth all over her and _oh my god, she wants him to_.

“And then…?” She can barely speak the words.

“And then we run like hell.” He says huskily as he finishes tying the scarf and still has his eyes on her.

She wants him… Fuck, she wants him badly and she cannot remember when the last time she’d wanted someone like this was.   _Years_. Granted, she had not had sex since arriving in Storybrooke and even before that, it had been a while in Boston. And her entire world has been turned upside down (she broke a curse, fairytales are real and her parents are the epitome of True Love) and she’s in a strange land trying to find her way back to her son… this is too much: she’s tired, she’s frustrated, she needs to lash out and apparently, they need to wait for a giant to fall asleep.

And _Captain Hook,_ who is _sexy as hell_ and just tied a scarf to her hand _with his fucking mouth_ , is looking at her with the most sinful look she’d seen in a while. He raises his eyebrows and she loses it.

“Oh for crying out loud…” She says before closing the space between them and crashing her lips to his. He steps back one second being caught by surprise before he stands firm and kisses her back with such force that she feels she’s going to explode. His hand tangles in her hair, grabbing her and pulling her to him while his tongue licks her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and his tongue takes her by complete surprise. It’s an explosion of senses, the way he firmly strokes her mouth, his left arm circling her waist and pressing her against his body. She tilts her head to kiss him better and she hears the groan in the back of his throat. It skyrockets all the physical feelings she is having. Her hands grab his hair, pulling him forcefully to her. He leaves her mouth to trail kisses down on her neck, his stubble tickling her skin in the _perfect_ way. Of course he’d be fucking perfect at finding all the places that have her wet and wanting in less than five minutes. She gasps and feels his smirk against her skin and it drives her insane. He slows down his kisses, slowing the pace as he carefully removes her leather jacket from her shoulders, carefully trailing her arms with his hand and hook while he kisses her deeply, slowly. The change in the tempo is driving her crazy in the best way, it takes her from feeling desperate to feel the sensuality in his movements and she can barely breathe as she starts undoing the clasps of his vest until she finally removes it from his broad shoulders. Her hands travel his shoulder blades and she feels him sigh at the feeling.

He breaks his kissing to look at her and she can see the desire in his eyes, mixed with surprise and admiration. His hand cradles her face and he leans in slowly, almost searching for another confirmation. She slowly leans into him and his lips capture hers softly, slowly, almost caringly and it’s almost too much, she’s feeling too much and she wants to pull away and run, but his thumb caresses her chin and somehow that makes her feel _safe_. She sighs as she pulls her arms around his neck and she kisses him back faithfully, leaving her fears behind her for the first time in more than a decade.

His hand moves to caress her lower back, his fingers finding her skin underneath her shirt and she gasps at the touch that ignites a fire within her and she hastily pull his shirt out of his pants as her hands move underneath to touch his chest. He growls in her mouth and she bits his lip from the elated feeling of hearing him growl again.  

He breaks the kiss to look at her one more time, “Are you sure, love?” He asks panting, his eyes looking at her, desire pooling from every pore of his body, the heat wrapping her, suffocating her, making her want to surrender.

“Oh, yes.” She says as she grabs his hair and pulls him to her, crashing her lips with his and quickly undoing the remaining buttons of his shirt. He breaks the kiss as he frantically searches the open space and then he smirks. He bents down to pick up his vest and her jacket and throws them his left arm before grabbing her hand and pulled them out of the plain view and into a more secluded corner.

He lets go of her hand to carefully place his vest on the floor along with her jacket. He turns around grabs her by the hips, bringing her to him as he kisses her one more time, his hand caressing her side until he finds he breast and she gasps at his touch. His hook presses her hips against his and she can feel the bulge in his pants and it’s driving her insane so she grinds her hips against his. He groans in her mouth and he breaks the kiss to bit playfully down her neck and into her collarbone and shoulder and she’d be embarrassed by her moaning if it weren’t for the fact that she’s having too much of a good time to care about it. His hand leaves her breast and she moans in protest but then his slipping his hand behind her shirt and it feels much _much_ better. He breaks his attentions to remove her shirt carefully and his eyes are filled with lust and sin and awe and she feels her desire pooling down on her as she carefully removes his shirt in return, her hands caressing his skin and the touch is driving her wild with need. He tenderly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, biting his lower lip before pulling her down so she’s laying down and his body hovers over hers and he kisses her one more time on the lips before trailing down kisses down her chest and breasts, his hand firm on her hips as he grinds his hips against her core. Her leg hooks on his waist and she moves in rhythm with him, her hands caressing every single part of him she can touch: his face, his hair, his back. The texture of his skin feels wonderful underneath her fingertips and his mouth on her body is making her gasp with a need so deep she cannot begin to even make sense of it. And her body clearly doesn’t want to, because she’s moving against him and they are both panting and gasping and she _loves_ it. His hand finds the button of her jeans and pops it open. He looks confused for a second and she reaches out to zip down her jeans and he stares marveled before recovering and tugging her pants and underwear down with a devilish smirk. The same one he had when the tied the scarf in her hand and started all of this. She reaches to undo the laces of his pants and pulls them down as he kisses her frantically again. His hand reaches to her core and rubs her lazily and she moans in his mouth. He smirks at her before start trailing kisses down her stomach and she guesses his intention but her hands bring his face back to hers.

“We don’t have time for all that…” She says as she’s looking at his playful eyes.

“ _Next time_ , then.” He practically purrs in her ear and her hand reaches to stroke him. He moans as his hips move against her hand until it becomes too much and his hand reaches her and removes it. He positions himself at her entrance and he leans down to kiss her softly as he enters her slowly, carefully, making her gasp at the feeling. He closes his eyes and presses his forehead against hers as he gives her time to adjust. He sighs in contentment and she can see the pleasure etched in his face and it drives her mad with need.

“Hook…” She urges him and he opens his blue eyes and looks at her with a pleading look.

“ _Killian_ …” He whispers.

“Killian…” She whispers against his cheek and he slowly starts to move, his hips rolling slowly against hers and once again is almost too much because he’s not _fucking_ her, he’s _making love_ to her and she cannot remember when the last time she did that was. Fuck, she remembers and she doesn’t want to go there, her mind does not want to go there, _not now._ Because it scares her and she does not want to feel scared, not this time; because as crazy as it seems, she feels safe right now, at the top of a beanstalk while a man she barely knows is making love to her like nobody else has before.

He presses a kiss in her neck and whispers “ _Swan_ ” in her ear and his voice is full with such sentiment that she moans just from hearing it, while she bucks up her hips and meets him stroke by stroke. He grunts as his hand caresses her thigh and he starts to pick up the pace, still rolling his hips against hers as he finds a rhythm that has her panting and moaning. Her hands caress his back and she traces his scars with her fingers. She feels herself close, she feels how everything tightens around her and fuck, it hasn’t felt this way, she doesn’t remember ever feeling like this: it’s almost too much and yet it does not seem to be enough. She doesn’t seem to get enough of him. He senses how close she is and he slows down and it drives her insane and she moans a protest but then his hand reaches to touch her and she sees stars and she’s barely holding it together. He leans down to kiss her fiercely as he increases the rhythm of his thrusts and his hand rubs her and she feels herself falling and she moans his name as she comes and he captures her lips in his, riding her orgasm as he keeps thrusting a few more times until she’s done trembling and then he slows down before his movements become erratic again and suddenly he’s coming too and she pulls his face to hers and kisses him as he grunts and collapses on top of her, panting heavily.

It takes a moment for his breathing to even out and he lifts his upper body slowly, still hovering over hers and he takes a look at the blonde underneath him and his breath catches in his throat. He doesn’t remember when the last time he made love to a woman was. Fuck, he does remember and it’s been centuries and he never thought he’d ever do it again. But as he was set to fuck the _princess_ that bested him something in him had snapped and somehow he drowned in her and came out loving every minute of it.

He leans down to capture her lips in a soft, sensual kiss one more time before slowly disentangle from her, lying on the floor and pulling her to him. She rests her head on his chest and he caresses her hair. After a few moments, he bents down his head as his hand finds her chin and lifts it up so she can look at his earnest blue eyes that are looking at her with a mix of confusion and amusement. He smiles at her.

“You know, Swan, for a lass like you, I’d consider switching sides for the long haul.” He whispers as he leans in closer to her, his lips almost touching hers, giving her the final decision.

“Good.” She whispers before kissing him.


	13. Please don't leave me

** 3.”Please, don’t leave.” **

_Captain Swan, 3b divergence_

Neal was gone.

_Again_.

It was too much. Too much to understand, too much to process.

The pain, the guilt, the unbearable guilt of not saying the things she wanted to say. The she’d made peace with it, with him, with what had happened. But that it was over, that no matter how hard he tried and fought for her, she had moved on. In her previous life and in her fake life, in both lives she had moved on from him. She was done with that part of her life and she had no intention to rekindle it.

And now he’d never known. And everyone will go on thinking that she had loved him more than what she’d actually did.

She sighed as she drawn her shot and sank back on the couch in the common area of the Inn. Her eyes focus on the sofa chair in front of her, losing herself in her thoughts.

Footsteps took her out of her daze and she looked up to see Killian coming her way.

“Apologies, lass. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” He said slowly, his hand running through his hair, his eyes filled with sadness and concern. “I-I leave you to it, Swan.” He whispered before rushing to his room.

“Please don’t leave.” She said abruptly and he froze on the spot. He turned around slowly, a confused look on his face. She hugged herself suddenly feeling a cold sinking deep in her bones.

He was by her side in an instant, invading her personal space, kneeling in front of her.

“Swan…” He whispered and she threw herself in his arms, breathing heavily.  He embraced her tightly, his hook on her back, his hand caressing her hair as he breathed her in, his heat and steadiness calming her down.

“I’m here, Emma.”

_I’ll always be here, my love._

_  
_

 


	14. I could give you a massage?

** 4.”Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” **

_Captain Swan, season 3a divergence_

It was quiet, so quiet in the night. Henry was asleep in one of the bunks; Neal had taken him there at some point in the evening so he could also lie down. They all have gone to rest, some on deck, some on the crew’s quarters. Emma felt restless, even if the tiredness had crept to her bones. She walked to the deck, and without even thinking, her eyes drifted to the helm, expecting to see him there, a strong tall force guiding them home.

He wasn’t and it threw her off guard. A lost boy was manning the helm, looking out at the horizon. He must have retired to his cabin for the night. Her feet took her below deck of its own accord, reaching the door of his cabin. It was slightly ajar and she could see him sitting on a chair, leaning down on his desk, a tumbler of rum in his hand. His coat and his vest were hanging in another chair, he was only wearing his black shirt and leather pants. He looked exhausted: his face held no smug mask, leaving only tiredness and loneliness.

She knocked on his door, bringing him out of his daze. He gave her a small smile. “Swan, is everything ok?” He asked politely.

“You were not at the helm, I – I was…” She trailed off as she entered his cabin and looked at his mesmerizing blue eyes.

“Aye. We are set on a good course, the wind is on our favor, and everything was in order, so I left one of the lost boys to man the helm for a few hours and retired to my chambers.” He confirmed.

“You look tired.” She gave him a sad smile.

“I didn’t get much rest these past few days. None of us did.” He said as he cracked his head to one side, stretching his neck.

Her hand reached for his neck, carefully caressing it, her fingers pressing against the tension she could feel in here. He sighed deeply.

“Your muscles are tense.” She said.

“Many hours at the helm can do that, love.” He replied, his voice strained. “I’ll be fine after a few hours of rest.”

“Do you want…? I- I could give you a massage.” She offered nervously. “You know—to help ease some of the tension.” She said and she prepared herself for the innuendo that was surely coming.

But he just looked at her confused “You need to rest as well, Swan. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“I- I want to.” She said. “Let me…” She pleaded and he nodded, swallowing hard.

He turned around and sat backwards on the chair, so his chest was against the back of the chair and his back was in view. Emma slowly moved her hands to his waist, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head, exposing his upper body to her.

He had several scars crossing his back, marks of the years lived. The skin had different colors and textures, almost like a living map of his life. It was beautiful. She traced the line of a scar with her fingertips and he shivered at her touch.

She slowly started to work the tension off of him, starting at his neck and shoulders, but moving later to his shoulder blades and his lower back. She could hear his sighs, his groans, his subtle moans and they were nesting deep within her, making her body almost react in tune with his. At some point, she sat down on the small remainder space of the chair, her chest almost pressing against his back as she slowly caressed his shoulder blades and shoulders. Her arms circled his waist and she embraced his from behind, pressing her lips on the space between his shoulder blades. She felt him tense immediately.

“I –I think I’m done.” She whispered as she stood up.

He turned around and sat rightly on the chair in the blink of an eye, his back resting against the back of the chair. And in one swift motion, he grabbed her wrists with his hook and hand and pulled her to him, so she was sitting in his lap, her chest facing his. He pressed his lips hungrily against hers, nibbling her bottom lip and when she responded to his kiss, he groaned and pressed his hand and hook on her hips, bringing her closer to him.

He kissed her shamelessly, his mouth plundering hers. When he finally broke the kiss, he looked at her, his breath ragged, panting heavily.

“Swan…” Was all he was able to say before she dove into him, pressing her lips against his and holding him tightly against her. She heard him groan at the back of his throat as he slowly stood up, tangling her legs around his waist. He continued to kiss her as he walked them towards the wall, pressing her softly against it. His hand and hook were supporting her as he moved to kiss her neck, her collarbone and she gasped and moaned at the effect his lips were having on her skin.

He stopped abruptly, disentangling her legs from his waist and carefully helping her stand on her own two feet. It took her a moment to regain her balance and when she lifted her head, she met his blue eyes, looking at her with confusion and agony.

He pulled away a little, giving himself some space. “What is this, Emma?” He asked and she could see how his eyes were half closed, as he was trying to prepare himself for the upcoming push back. “Swan, I – I can’t…” He started but she cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with fear and desire.

“I don’t know what this is, Hook.” She replied honestly, holding his stare and watching how he broke at her words. “But I know I don’t want it to stop. _Not yet_.” She confessed as she moved closer to him, standing and openly waiting for him to reach her. “I don’t know how far I want to go, but I do know one thing…” She said.

“What do you know?” He asked in a whisper.

“That I want it to be with _you_.” She whispered and looked at him with a small smile. He didn’t move. For a second, he didn’t move and all her fear of rejection came back rushing to her, all the ghosts of her past climbing up in her soul and she almost broke, she almost bolted towards the door and away from him.

But then he was there, his arms hugging her, holding her close to his bare chest and she could feel all of him in that very second. He pulled away so his eyes could meet hers and she saw his undying commitment to her. “Swan, we’ll go as far as you’d want us to go, love. You just tell me and we’ll stop.” He pulled a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, smiling softly at her. “If it’s too much, too soon, just tell me.” She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her softly, very slow, savoring the moment.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked as he continued to kiss her slowly.

“Not yet.” She replied deepening the kiss as her hands roamed on his chest, feeling his skin and his hair and it had never felt like this before in her entire life.

They moved slowly towards the bed and he took all the time in the world to just kiss her, carefully assessing her reactions and only exploring a little further after she’d assured him it was ok. At some point he discarded her shirt and marveled at the sight of her bra, smirking and teasing her while he explored her upper body.

And then he felt Emma’s body stiffen and he immediately pulled away. She looked at him with apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry, I –I just...” But he cut her off, his lips pressing softly to hers.

“Don’t apologize, love. Never apologize…” He said as he caressed her face and gave her an adoring look. “It’s ok, Swan. It really is.” He looked at her nervously. “Would you, perhaps, like to stay with me tonight? Would that be too much?” He asked.

She looked at him nervously and his eyes quickly looked away as he felt his cheeks starting to blush. He hadn’t blushed in centuries, he recalled. And yet, here he was, like a besotted lad blushing at the thought of spending the night sleeping chastely with the lass of his dreams. “I feel like an inexperienced lad,” He mumbled almost to himself, but she heard him nonetheless. And it made her tension break and she started to laugh sincerely and soon he was laughing with her. When she calmed down, she looked at him and smiled, “I feel like a teenager myself.” She said as her hand caressed the scar on his cheek. “It’s not like I’m a virgin. _I have a son. You’ve met him_. But this… this feels different. Somehow, I don’t know why, but this feels different.”

He looked at her from underneath his impossible long eyelashes and smiled. “I know _exactly_ how you feel, Swan.” He confessed and she smiled at him.

“I’d like to stay.” She admitted more to herself than to him and he grinned at her. “Can I borrow your shirt?” She asked. “Jeans are very uncomfortable to sleep in.” She admitted.

“You can borrow _anything_ you want from me, love.” He smiled smugly at her and she rolled her eyes. “I should be getting my sleeping clothes as well.” He said and she looked at him intrigued. He got up from the bed and handed her his shirt, turning around to give her privacy to change. He went to his dresser and picked up a pair of white pants. He was changed in a second into the pants, his chest still bare. He turned around and found her on the bed, waiting for him. He climbed and lay down next to her, looking at her with a dazzled look.

“This is what you sleep in?” She asked intrigued.

“Contrary to popular belief, or your _fantasies_ , Swan; I don’t sleep naked. It’s terribly drafty in this cabin and I tend to get cold when I sleep. So… yes, I do wear pants to sleep. Quite a revelation, isn’t it, love?” He teased.

“Indeed it is.” She admitted. “But you’ll love the clothing in Storybrooke then… we have flannel pajama pants that are very warm to sleep in.” She said as she snuggled to him. “You have to get a pair when we get back.”

“Would you come with me to get them?” He asked intently as his eyes bore into hers.

“I’d very much like that.” She confessed and he brought her closer to his arms. “Get to sleep, love. We need the rest.” He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. 

“Hook?” She said before drifting to sleep.

“Aye, Swan?” He asked, his hand caressing her arm.

“This is not a one-time thing.” She admitted.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”


	15. Well, this is awkward

** 49\. “Well this is awkward…” **

_Captain Swan, season 3a divergence. Continuation of #4 ”Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”_

They both awoke to the sound of the knocks on his cabin door.

“What the bloody hell…” He started sleepily and then he heard the voice calling.

“Emma! Emma! Are you in there?” Neal asked in a strained voice. He wasn’t exactly yelling, but it wasn’t far from it.

“Son of a bitch.” Emma said and Killian chuckled. “Do you want me to take care of this one for you, Swan?” He volunteered.

“Nah,” She replied as she got off of the bed. “This one should be me. You did come clean in Neverland after all.”

She went to the door and opened it only a little. “Neal! You are going to wake up everyone…” She admonished.

And then she realized that _everyone_ was already woken up, as she saw Mary Margaret and David standing behind Neal.

“Oh, great.” Emma groaned.

“Everything alright, love?” She heard Killian’s voice closer to her and she felt him standing next to her before she could stop him. He peaked with his head to the small space on the door and stiffened. “Well, this is awkward.” He admitted as his hand scratched his ear.

“Still on me, I’ll handle it.” Emma replied. “Go back to bed, I’ll join you in a minute.” She said.

“This will take more than a minute…” He said teasingly.

“Hook…” She rolled her eyes and he winked at her.

“All yours, love. Just let me watch, I beg you.” His voice dropped down so she could only hear him. “I really want to see your father’s face.” He confessed and she smiled at him.

Emma took a deep breath and opened the door. “Alright,” She said. “Neal, what do you want?”

“Emma what is this? I looked all over for you and I couldn’t find you. And then you are _here_? With _him_?”  Neal asked choking on the words.

“Well, this is… none of your business, to be honest.” She replied.

“Emma…” Neal started with a hurt look in his eyes but she cut him off.

“Neal, I thought I’d made myself clear before. I have not changed the way I feel about you. We share a son, yes; but you left me more than ten years ago and you hurt me and framed me and _sent me to jail_ and I cannot get over it.” She took another deep breath. “You might think I should, but I don’t. It hurt like a bitch and it cost me years of not trusting anyone. It burnt me so much that the next time I felt something I was so scared to get hurt again that I shut down and ran away instead of taking a chance. It almost cost me the best thing that might have ever happened to me.” She looked sideways at Killian and smiled at him. “ _Almost_. I was lucky that some people _really_ don’t like to give up.”

“So you’ve chosen him? After everything he’s done you choose him?” Neal spat.

“Neal, _you are not listening to me_. There was never a choice to be made. It was never you. It hasn’t been you for years and I am not going to stand here giving you any more explanations because I don’t owe you anything. It’s my life, and you don’t get a say in it. You might get a say in Henry’s life, along with me and Regina. But not in this. And I’d appreciate if you let me talk to Henry about this myself as well.” She stood proudly in front of him. “I have nothing else to say to you, Neal. Please leave me alone.”

Neal scoffed but left nonetheless. Emma looked at Killian who smiled in appreciation. “One down, two more to go.” She whispered at him. And then she faced David and Mary Margaret.

“Yes?” She asked nonchalantly.

“Hook?” David asked.

“A pirate?” Mary Margaret said. “Emma, we understand that you don’t trust Neal, but you shouldn’t rush into any decisions that you might regret later.”

Emma felt Hook’s arm at her waist as he embraced her from behind, his chest strong against her back. She leaned into him and he pulled her tightly against him. She looked at her parents apologetically.

“You don’t get a say in this either.” She whispered determined.

“Emma!” Mary Margaret exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, you don’t. I know you are my parents and we are still figuring out our relationship, but please understand this. I am thirty years old. I make my own decisions about my personal life and there are not open to discussion. And they are not open to suggestions. My life is mine. I understand your need to be my parents and we might in the future discuss several things about my life choices. But not this one. Never this one. Whatever this becomes, either you accept it or you learn to live with it without accepting it.”

She looked at them and stopped them with her hand before they even started to talk. “And now, it’s late and Killian has to man the helm in a few hours so he can safely get us back to Storybrooke. We should all get some sleep. Goodnight mom, goodnight dad.” She closed the door on them, who remained there with shocked looks before shaking their heads and retreating to the crew’s quarters.

Emma leaned her forehead against the door for a second, before Killian’s strong arms turned her around and pulled her to him. She sighed into his embrace.

“I’m sorry about all that.” She said looking at him, but he was looking at her with a soft smile, a look of relief and awe in his eyes. “What is it?” She asked.

“You called me Killian.” He answered, his voice breaking a little. She smiled at him. “That is your name…” She replied.

“You’ve never called me Killian before…” He said, his hand playing with her hair before cradling her face. “I like it.” He admitted biting his lower lip and looking at her shyly.

She got up on her toes to whisper against his lips. “ _Killian_ ” She said before closing the space between them and losing herself in his kiss.


	16. Stupidest Plan

** 18\. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in. ** ** ” **

_Captain Swan, season 3a divergence_

“I’ll go after Pan myself.” She announced one night at camp and she watched how all their faces dropped. “Look, we have to split up and work smart about this. You need to go with Tink and find a way out of here and I need to go find Pan and get Henry back once and for all.” She said. “And it’s not open to debate.” She finished sternly before getting up and leaving camp, escaping deep into the forest, away from them all.

It didn’t take him long to find her. He had waited to take off to give her some space, but then he decided she’d had enough time on her own and went to her side.

She looked at him, determination in her eyes. “I know you think this is stupid and I don’t expect you to understand…” She started but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

“Swan, this is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” He smirked at her.

She looked at him shocked, “Come again?”

“Yes, it’s stupid, reckless and far-fetched. But it is the _only_ option we have so far, so of course I’m in.” He shrugged before looking at her with an intense stare. “But I’m going with you…”

“You should help David and Mary Margaret.” She started but he cut her off by invading her personal space and grabbing her elbow, pulling her to him.

“Tink is more than capable to help them, lass. You are going to need someone to help you navigate this forest and have _your_ back. I’m your _pirate_ for the task.” He smirked as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Emma, this is dangerous.” He said, his tone suddenly very serious.

She looked at him and his clear blue eyes held no ulterior motive, the tiny creases around his eyes wrinkling with worry.

She cleared her throat before replying, “I can’t ask you to risk your life for this, Hook.”

“You are not asking, I’m offering.” He said. “There’s a difference. Let me go with you, love. _Trust me_.”  He pleaded, intensity and commitment in his voice.

She nodded slowly, not being able to tear her eyes away from him. He was close and his intense gaze was mesmerizing.

Something shifted in him and he pulled her closer to him, crashing his lips against hers: a hungry, desperate kiss. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. “Apologies, lass. It was something I just had to do in case I didn’t make it back.”

“No apologies needed.” She said before diving and kissing him again, grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling him towards her. His hand cradled in her hair and she deepened the kiss. She only pulled away from his lips when her lungs were burning for oxygen. She looked at him, confidence and trust in her green eyes. “I had the same thought.” She breathed.


	17. I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified

_Captain Swan, season 3a divergence_

“You are going after Tink? Really?” She had found him on the docks, sitting on a bench, his flask on the table, looking at the horizon. The rain had started to pour heavily a few minutes ago and she shivered under her jacket.

“What does it matter to you?” He replied without looking at her, taking another gulp from his flask. “You have your own date to worry about. Where is he, by the way? Shouldn’t the two of you be somewhere private, rekindling your relationship for the joy of your family and the entire kingdom?” He spat the words out of him, a sardonic look on his face.

She shook her head in disbelief, a dull smile on her face. “Is this about Neal? Really!?”

“Well, the two of you were sharing a moment back there…”

“We were _not_ sharing a moment. I was being coerced by my family to go out with him. It’s not the same.” She scoffed as she reached out to take his flask and took a gulp before handing it back to him. “And what is it to you anyway? Were you _jealous_?” She pressed and he lifted his eyebrow at her.

“I don’t do jealousy, Swan.” He bit back at her, averting his eyes from her and looking at the horizon in the sea.

“That’s right, because Captain Hook, scourge of the seas, ruthless pirate that takes whatever he wants whenever he wants it cannot possible feel jealous, right?”

He looked at her, his eyes sad and broken, sighing. “That’s not it, Emma.” He said.

“Then what is it? Why are you here, drenching, drinking? _Why_?” She challenged him, her eyes blazing with fire. He let out a groan in frustration. He was barely holding it as it were, one more dare and he’d snap and blurt it all out.

“Why are _you_?” He challenged back, his blue eyes darkening.

“I asked you first.” She said childishly and he snapped.

“Do you want to know why I am here? It’s fairly simply, Swan: I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified!” He spat at her, the words coming harshly than intended, leaving him panting for breath. She looked at him shocked. “Yes, _princess_. _You_ , Swan. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the savior, the product of True Love. _True bloody Love_. You have magic lighter than anything in my life has ever been. You are the epitome of everything that is good, pure, full of possibilities, in any bloody realm.” He looked at her, awe and admiration in his eyes. “And yet, you’re damaged. You’ve been left behind, you’ve been burned and crashed so many times that your walls are as tall as that damn beanstalk we climbed together. You are good and light and pure and yet you are lost, damaged and hurt.”

He took a deep breath.  “It’s mesmerizing, Swan. _And I am not supposed to feel like this_ , I’ve spent three bloody centuries _alone_ , in spite, searching for my revenge. And one look at you and I was ready to give it all up. _Why did it have to be you?_ You are against everything I am, everything I vowed myself I will always be. You make me want to be the man I swore myself I’d never be again. And it’s terrifying because I don’t know how to come back to that man or if it’d ever be enough.” He finished, his blue eyes broken in pain, standing there in the rain, his wet hair dancing to the wind.

She could feel the anger coming through her veins and she hit him in the chest, pushing him hard.

“ _You_ feel conflicted? What about _me_? You are _Captain fucking Hook_. You are the ultimate villain and you were not supposed to look like _this_. You had a perm and a mustache in every single version of the tale. You were not supposed to look like this fucking dark haired, blue eyed _sex god_ , all dressed in leather, for crying out loud.”

“You think I’m sexy?” He asked confused, his hand rubbing his chest where she had hit him.

She threw her arms in frustration, “Are you fucking kidding me, Hook? You tied a damn scarf to my hand with your mouth! You didn’t think I’d noticed? What do you think I’m made of? _Stone_? Of course I noticed, you sexy, infuriating pirate. It gave me dreams _for weeks_. The things I imagined you doing to me with that mouth, I can’t even say them out loud!”

He looked at her dumbfounded before giving her a smug smile and raising her eyebrows at her.

_“Stop it.”_ She pointed a finger at him, giving him a deadly glare. “And I could handle that, you know. It was lust after all. I could handle lusting after you and making you the lead of all my fantasies, because you were still a villain _. It was never going to happen_. You went after Gold, you shot Belle, you helped kidnap Regina and you screwed us all for the bean.” He winced at this but she kept going. “So yes, I was _fine_ because it was only physical need and nothing else. God knows I haven’t had a decent laid in years and you look like you most definitely know what you are doing in that department, so… I guess it was natural I felt physically attracted to you.” She took a deep breath and he thought she might had calmed down, but he was in it for a long run, as she gave him another deadly glare before continuing with her rant.

“But then… _then_ , you had to come back. _You just had to_ turn your ship and come back, didn’t you? You had to take us to Neverland and help us rescue Henry. You had no reason to be there…”

“I had all reasons to be there…” He started to justify himself but she held up her hand.

“Shut up! You had _no_ reason! You didn’t even know Henry. The rest of us were Henry’s family. You were nothing. And yet you let your biggest enemy board your ship and endured that humiliation to take us to Neverland. You stood by me the entire time, you encouraged me, you believed in me, you saved my father’s life, you told us about Neal being alive. You fucking _bare your soul_ in the Echo Cave when no one of us had the guts to reveal anything. You trusted us with your deepest feelings, knowing it was very likely that you were releasing the one person that could ruin your chance for happiness. And you didn’t even hesitate in doing it.”

“It was the right thing to do.” He said weakly.

“And then you had the _audacity_ to vow to win my heart without trickery, talking about honor and good form. _Damn you, Hook_. I could have dealt with wanting to fuck Captain Hook’s brains out, but I cannot deal with these feelings I have for _Killian Jones_. You are terrified because you think you are in love with me and it turns your world upside down?” She was almost on his face now, her green eyes blazing at him. “Guess what, Killian? I _know_ I’m in love with you and I’m terrified!”

He was crushing her lips with his in that very instant, kissing her hungrily, desperately: claiming her as his and giving himself as hers with the exact same motion of his lips. All their anger and hesitation was now gone, poured into their kiss. Their movements became less frantic, as they both slowed down into a caring, loving kiss.

“You are in love with me?” He asked breathlessly when they finally broke the kiss. She nodded into his chest and looked up at him with her green eyes.

“It’s terrifying…” She admitted and he held her tight, his hand tangled in her hair.

“It is.” He agreed. “But it’s also the most incredible feeling I’ve had in centuries.” He picked a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, caressing her face.

“It’ll be decades for me…” She said and he chuckled. “But yes, I’ve never felt this way…”

He bent down to kiss her again, lovingly. When he pulled away, he whispered in her ear. “So, about those things you’ve imagined me doing to you?” He looked at her with his eyebrows raised; biting his lower lip and she rolled her eyes.

“You are not going to forget about that, are you?”

“Very unlikely, unless we try them all.” He replied smiling smugly and she pulled him to her for another kiss.

“We better get started then.” She whispered against her lips.


	18. If you die, I’m gonna kill you.

_Captain Swan, season 3a divergence_

His sword flew in one swift motion, stopping the hit from the Lost Boy. They had nothing against him and he knew it. They knew it too, but they kept coming at him anyway. He diverted another blow and pushed one boy against the other, sending them to the floor.

He took a look around to see the mayhem that had untied as they were attacked. Regina was holding her own, fireballs doing the trick quite effectively. The prince and his love were fighting next to each other in tandem and Hook had to admire for a second the silent connection they seemed to have. He wondered if that was part of being True Love incarnated.

And then he sensed something from outside his line of view. He turned around quickly to see Emma blindly charging against two lost boys, not seeing the third one creeping from behind her. His heart skipped a beat as he held tightly on the hilt of his sword.

“Damn it, Swan. If you die, I’ll bloody kill you.” He thought as he charged directly her way.


	19. Lake

_Captain Swan, season 3a divergence_

Yep. She was lost. _Of course she was lost._ Everything in this damn island looked the same. She should have left a trail of rocks or something. She sighed deeply before continuing her trek, trying to make sense of the leaves in the forest or something. The sound of falling water caught her attention and she derailed her walk towards the source of the noise.

A small, beautiful lake stood before her, a waterfall at the end. It was a breathtaking view; she had to recognize that this damn island had some beautiful spots. She was taken aback by the beauty of the waterfall that it took her a moment to notice the figure standing on the waterfall.

But she eventually noticed the tall figure, the dark hair, the lean shoulders. That was Hook on the waterfall and if anything, the sight of his bare back made her aware of the fact that she was interrupting a private moment. Or bath. Or something.

She started to back away slowly, trying to avert her eyes, but she was mesmerized by the lean muscles of his back. Her stare moved lower and lower on its own accord. She couldn’t deny she had fantasized about how he’d look like underneath all that leather and bravado.

He was gorgeous. And she was only seeing the back of it… she couldn’t begin to image how the front would look like…. She mentally chastised herself as she moved to hide behind the trees and bushes, still maintaining a good view of the lake but avoiding being seen from it. _Just in case_.

And she was right on time, as she witnesses how he turned around and immersed his head in the waterfall current before walking back to the shore. Emma couldn’t help her mouth from dropping as her cheeks blushed at the sight of him, walking naked towards the pile of clothes nearby.

She watched mesmerized as his hand ran through his wet hair, water drops falling everywhere. He stood there for a moment, letting the wind dry him, before reaching for his pants. Emma admired how his arm muscles flexed as he slowly put his pants back on, turning around and facing the lake as he laced them with dexterity.

He turned around after that and looked directly to the spot where she was, his head tilting and a sinful smirk on his face.  

“You can come out now, Swan.” He called to her, as his hook motioned for her to join him. She blushed as she slowly left the bushes and tried very hard to avoid his stare as she looked to the ground.

“I- I was…” She stuttered.

“Eavesdropping.” He finished for her, a mischievous smirk on his face as he bit his bottom lip. “Did you see anything you liked, love?” He asked intently, popping the last word about his mouth.

“I’m sorry…” She mumbled in embarrassment before moving away from him.

His hook caught her wrist and he turned her around, making her face him, only centimeters apart.

“Oh no, Swan, you don’t get to escape so easily…” He spoke huskily.  “It’s only fair I get a peak as well, don’t you think?” He whispered as his hand caressed her side, his fingers touching her bare skin underneath her shirt. She shivered under his touch but she pushed his hand away and he removed it immediately, giving her a flashing grin.

“Perhaps you cannot handle it, love?” He teased her, his eyes looking at her with mischief.

“I think we have established that is _you_ who cannot handle it…” She replied harshly, quirking her eyebrow at him.

She could see the hurt flashing his eyes before he masquerade it with a smug smile; and she regretted her harsh words instantly. But she did not know how to apologize to him anymore.  

“Hook, what do you want from me?” She asked; a tired expression in her green eyes, almost void of light.

This quest was taking a toll on her, he could see it, feel it, and it made his heart ache with a need that he hadn’t felt in centuries. He looked at her, a playful smile on his face as he leaned closer to her again, capturing her in his arms.

“Well, I could take you here and ravish you, making you come over and over, love.” He whispered into her ear. “But I don’t think it’s what you need right now. When was the last time someone _cherished_ you, Swan?” He asked earnestly.

“Cherished me?” She asked confused, her eyebrows almost reaching her hairline.

He pulled his arms tighter around her, leaning to whisper in her ear. “Cherish you, love. Speak words of adoration in your ear,” He said before pressing a soft kiss on her earlobe. His lips trailed down her neck, soft, tender kisses being placed by him as he spoke softly, “Shower you with soft kisses, make you feel adored, cherished; not just lusted after, but wanted.” He trailed down her collarbone, “In every sense of the word. Wanted, Swan. Not just your body, but you. _All of you_.” He trailed down her jaw, kissing it very slowly, very softly, his lips a hint of tender caresses.  He looked at her, his blue eyes crystal clear, empty of ulterior motives, as his wet hair trailed water droplets on his handsome face. “Worship you, Emma. For the bloody brilliant woman that you are.” He spoke, his voice almost breaking. “Comfort you.”

“When was the last time you did that?” She asked, almost unable to mutter the words.

“Centuries ago… I’ve never felt the need, the _desire_ , to do it again…” He said as his hand cupped her face, his thumb rubbing softly against her cheek, his fingers burying in her hair. “That is until I met you…” He whispered, his voice full of emotion as he leaned in softly to press his lips to hers.

He kissed her softly, tenderly, his lips capturing her upper lip in a sweet, tender motion. She felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach; but unlike their last kiss, it wasn’t a raw desire. It was something different, completely strange to her. It was a need nested deep within her to surrender to the tenderness of that kiss, to let go of her bravado and the walls she’d built that shielded from her from everything and let that tenderness in, let it wash over her fears and demons. To let someone else be her anchor, even just for a brief, fleeting moment. To let go, knowing that someone would catch her.

“Hook…” She whispered as she broke the kiss, looking at him with pleading green eyes.

“I’ve got you, Swan.” He said holding her tighter, his strong arms pulling her flush against his chest, her chin resting on his shoulder as he pressed a soft kiss on her hair. “I’ve got you, love.”

Her arms pulled him even tighter, if possible, and her hand ran back and forth his spine. She could feel the different textures on his skin, the product of several centuries of a hard life translated into scars; but it didn’t feel weird or awkward. It felt real; it felt like _him_ , as if he was wearing the scars of his soul as marks in his body. She ran her fingertips through his shoulder blade and he sighed deeply, his eyes closing as he buried his nose in her hair.

“I thought I was supposed to be comforting you, Swan.” He whispered.

“We can comfort each other.” She whispered back, her lips pressing a soft kiss in the middle of his collarbone before pulling away to face him, her green eyes squinting at the sunlight that was casting his face in a contrast that made him breathtakingly beautiful. A broken man, desperately embracing a second chance after centuries of loneliness and revenge. A broken man, willing to change. For her.

She pressed her lips softly against his, melting into his embrace, molding herself to him, letting her guard down and taking what he was offering. His hand ran through her back as he tilted his head and his tongue licked her lips almost shyly, requesting more than demanding. Asking more than taking. Begging more than claiming. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and was taken away by the firm tenderness of his tongue searching for hers, exploring carefully, almost reverently.

He kissed her again and again, always taking his time, tenderly, softly, warmly. His hand would alternate between softly caressing her back and cradling in her hair. He would break for air, rest his forehead against hers and look at her with such awe and care before slowly closing the space between them for another kiss.

“Swan…” He whispered breathlessly. “You are so beautiful, love.” He said as he moved away from her, his hand grabbing her as he pulled her down the ground with him. He sat there, his long legs scattered and he brought her to his lap, his arms embracing her tightly against him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, tracing patterns with her fingertips around his scars or fidgeting with the charms of his necklace. Her other hand rested at the nape of his neck, stroking his hair lightly. He sighed in contentment as he placed a soft kiss on her temple. They stood in silence, just leaning into each other, until she spoke softly, her hand still caressing his chest.

“I gave birth to Henry in jail. Neal had framed me for his crimes and I gave birth to my son handcuffed to a bed in prison. I gave him up without even looking at him, I – I just couldn’t face him. I couldn’t raise him, I was alone and scared.” She said softly, her voice only a whisper and he could sense her sadness and heartbreak. He pulled her even tighter to him, his head resting on her hair, kissing it softly. His hand on her waist, slowly caressing back and forth in a comforting gesture. “After that, I just wasn’t interested in letting anyone in. It wasn’t worth it anymore.  I was done.” She breathed deeply. “And then on one of my birthdays he knocked on my door with his big eyes, his warm smile and this ridiculous far-fetched story of curses and fairytales.” She felt his smile against her temple and it made her smile as well. “I tried so hard to keep my distance, but he’s impossible not to love. He has this big, pure, innocent heart and he just _believes_. He believed in me like no one had ever done before. And then I had to watch him almost die…” Her voice broke. “Nothing prepares you for that moment, Hook.”

“I know.” He whispered softly, his own memories coming to him. Her hand moved from his chest to his cheek and she pulled his head to hers, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. “I know you know.” She said against his lips. She looked at him, her green eyes void of all walls, of all masks, all her emotions swimming in there and he could have gladly drowned in there for a lifetime and it wouldn’t have been enough. “I barely had him back that I was thrown in the Enchanted Forest and I had to fight my way back to him.”

“You fought well, love.” He assured her, the hint of a smug smirk coming to his lips. She smiled at him, her hand moving from his hair to the place where she knew she’d hit him with the compass. He leaned to her touch, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. “That feels nice, Emma.” He said. She smiled at him before snuggling again against his chest, her voice breaking a little as she continued. “And then Greg and Tamara took him here and he’s at the mercy of Pan…” She trailed off, tears coming suddenly to her eyes. “I keep losing him, Hook.”  

He held her tighter to him, his lips pressing a soft kiss on her hair as she cried against his chest. “We’ll find him, Swan. I know we will. We are going to find your son and get back to Storybrooke. I _promise_.”

Once her tears have dried out, she slowly caressed his bare arm, her fingertips lingering on his tattoo. The heart pierced by a dagger with her name on it. He tensed at her touch.

“Do you miss her?” She asked him, wanting to know his answer but afraid of it at the same time.

“Not as much as I used to.” He admitted. “It’s been centuries since she died.”

“But you loved her.” She said.

“Very much.” He sighed, his arm moving away from her waist to run his hand through his hair. “I miss what I had with her. I miss our relationship.” His voice sounded as if he was remembering a very distant memory. “She would hold me in the nights where I dreamt about Liam and I woke up crying over his death. She would hold me and softly whisper words of comfort, words of love.” He looked at her, his blue eyes filled with sadness and longing.  “I was _loved_ , Emma. I no longer had to be strong all the time, I had someone to hold me when the demons of my childhood came back haunting me.” He averted his eyes and looked at the reflection of the setting sun on the lake. “And then he took her from me. I watched her die in my arms, her heart being crushed, her eyes losing life and light until there was only darkness, pain. I cannot recall how losing my hand felt because all I could feel was the pain of losing her. My love, my Milah, the only person who truly loved me other than my brother.” His voice broke at the last sentence. “No one has held me in three centuries,” He whispered.

She snuggled closer to his bare chest, her arms circling around him, pulling him tighter to her, her hand cradling his head as he buried his nose on the crook of her neck. “I’m holding you now…” She whispered.

He sank into her arms, letting her warmth invade him, letting her light wash away his pain, his loneliness. She felt so soft against his chest, so full of life. Broken, but whole at the same time. He could barely breathe.

Eventually, he pulled away from their embrace and slowly spun her around so she was sitting between his legs, her back leaning against his chest, his arms circling her waist and pulling her tighter to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. “It’s a beautiful sunset, don’t you think?”

“Yeah...” She nodded as he kissed her neck softly before their eyes focused on the sun fading on the horizon.

They stood there for a while, watching the sunset in each other arms and breathing each other in silent company, before she slowly turned away to capture his lips in a soft kiss. He tilted his head as his hand cradled her face and the kiss became more passionate, a desperate plea of two souls to finally be together. She eventually broke the kiss, her eyes looking hesitantly at him

“Killian…” She whispered, her forehead resting against his, her breath ragged.

He understood the meaning. It wasn’t a _no_. It was a _not yet_. And he knew it, he knew she wasn’t ready. He knew she couldn’t focus on anything else other than Henry. And it was ok. He had time; he had all the time in the world. He was a patient man; he’d waited three hundred years for a chance to get his revenge. He would wait as much as needed for a chance at love with her.

He slowly nodded as he pulled away, standing on his feet and reaching his hand through her to help her. She took it and slowly got up. He quickly found his shirt and put it on, fastening a few buttons before moving onto his vest. As he started to fasten his vest, she reached out to do it for him. His hand hesitated before moving to his side.

“If we’re back…” She started.

“ _When_ we are back…” He reassured her, his hand pulling a strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

She smiled softly at him, her eyes filled with gratitude, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime…”

“Be patient, Killian.” She sighed.

_I am, love. I am._

He nodded before pulling on his coat and securing his sword belt while he watched how she started to walk towards the camp.

She turned around and looked at him confused.

“You coming?” She asked

“I thought you might want me to wait five minutes, gather wood or something,” He said uncertain, his voice carrying a hint of self-deprecation as he averted his eyes.

“No,” She said. “Walk with me.”

He quickly reached her side and started to walk slowly next to her, in silence. As they ventured into the jungle, her hand reached for his, her fingers intertwining with his. He didn’t say a word, he didn’t flinch, he didn’t give her any type of look. He just squeezed her hand tightly before setting on a calm pace walking back to the camp.

She didn’t know if she was going to hold onto his hand for longer, or if she was going to pull her hand away before they reach camp. But at this moment, it felt as though his hand was anchoring her back to everything she was, everything she had to be, everything she wanted to be. She didn’t want to pull away, not at this moment and perhaps not when they reach the camp.

She didn’t.


	20. Paint it Black

The darkness of the night was falling upon both of them as they strode to the hut. He hated this wretched island, its weather, its nasty odor. Its way of rotting every bit of his soul until there was nothing but darkness and pain.

His body still felt the chills from the encounter with Pan’s shadow in Dark Hollow. When he felt his soul being ripped away from him and all he could think of was _her_. _Her_. All he could think of was screaming to her to save herself, to leave them to perish and run as fast as she could, away from the shadows and into the light.

And then her magic worked a light into that candle and all of the sudden he could breathe again and a different chill in his bones announced him that his life had changed.

_Forever changed._

After centuries in the dark, Killian Jones had discovered he was risking his life again. For someone else. _For her._

_I’d risk my life for two things:  love or revenge._

Revenge was gone. Revenge, his mistress for centuries, which came into the night and invaded his thoughts, his body.  The one that had made love to him for centuries in the body of countless bar wenches and bottles of rum where he had drowned himself over the years.

Revenge, the mistress he’d first come to known when Liam had been torn away from him in this very wretched island, victim of the corruptions of an unworthy king.

Revenge, the mistress that came back with the fury of a thousand storms after Milah had died in his arms, her heart being ripped and turned into dust.

He’d risked his life for revenge for centuries, never looking back, never having something to lose other than his empty, dark shell of a life.

His life was void, empty, nothing left to do, nothing left to _love_. Only fuck and drink, pillage and plunder, torture and kill. Ruthlessly seeking the revenge he craved as he used to crave Milah in his arms at night, her body moving rhythmically with his, moaning and panting underneath him, taking him to the brink as her hips bucked to meet his.

And now revenge was _gone_ … Gone, as he had spat in her memory by allowing that wretched crocodile to board his ship, _their_ ship, to walk freely on the deck where he had killed her, to let him sneer and criticize.

He had asked for her forgiveness that night, alone in his cabin, his flask of rum his only companion. Forgiveness for his utter betrayal to her memory. But he’d like to think that she’d have understood, she would have wanted him to use every resource to save her grandchild. Because Henry was hers too; he was a part of her. A small part of her might live in the lad, and he owed it to Milah to help rescuing him. He owed it to Bae too, but mostly to her. He could not avenge her death any longer, but he could rescue the boy.

_Revenge was gone._

So what was left? The thought brought him once again to the reality he was in; having risked his life for another reason than revenge for the first time in centuries… and it could only mean one thing.

_Love._

He’d risk his life for _love_. And how quickly the mighty had fallen, how quickly had he lost his defenses against her. One kiss, all it took was one bloody kiss and he knew he was gone for her. _For eternity_. As revenge had taken him centuries ago, love was claiming him now. Love, that had creeped through each one of his pores, breathed into his bones by the passion of their kiss, by the movement of their tongues against each other, by the way she pulled away only to dive in again and his brain had stopped thinking. All he could do was _feel_ , feel her moving pressed to him, feel his blood thicken and his cock rising as he thought of all the things he’d do to her if he had her back in the cabin of the jolly. If he had her naked underneath him, he’d thrust into her over and over again, each thrust bringing her closer to crash and burn against him. How he would devour her, letting passion consume him, until he would come undone in her arms.

He wanted her. He’d wanted her for a long time now.  It was lust at the beginning, it was desire, it was attraction, it was rage. There were so many things that he could not clearly see it. Many mixed feelings had nested inside of him at the beginning: rage, lust, attraction, desire, pain, hope, despair, fondness, care… All of them battling and forcing themselves within him and he could not recognize it. Or he refused to acknowledge it, so he hid behind his revenge as the final defense of his rotten heart, his blackened soul.

But back in Neverland, with all the time in the world in his hands, watching her crumble in the frantic search for her son, the storm of feelings within him appeased and he found himself sailing in a sea of hope, care, fondness…

So he tried, he really tried to work with the bloody heroes to rescue the lad, he did the honorable thing, he saved the prince. The prince, another bloody idealist willing to die for what they believed in, without taking into consideration the pain they caused on the ones they left behind.

(and he’d deny to his death that it was the image of the brother he no longer talked about dying what had sent him to save the prince that reminded him so much of Liam).

And he’d bared his soul to her after that kiss, admitting what the kiss had exposed. That against all odds, against his own wishes, love had found a way into his heart; love had washed away the darkness of his soul and had lit a tiny flicker of hope.

And now he hoped. Now he hoped against no hope, against the father of her child, against the prejudice of her family, he hoped against all obstacles.

He hoped that what the kiss exposed was not just for him; but also for her.  He hoped that the lost girl would see the lost boy, that the damaged soul that was burned at the core by Bae would recognize that he’d also been crushed and burned, and left behind; that he’d also shut down to love again. He hoped that she would see that he was willing to take a chance, willing to find out; and that she’d be willing to take a leap of faith.

He hoped that one day she’d love him back.


End file.
